


Exercises In Overcoming Romantic Anxiety

by veroreos



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ajax-8 makes an appearance for anyone who cares, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, It's shocking I know but they're gonna have such a fucking healthy relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Relationship Negotiation, Romantic Angst, Romantic Anxiety, Two adults expressing themselves in an open and healthy manner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: The cool, aloof Warlock Zavala's been pining after isn't as cool and aloof as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for no Utopia update this weekend! I'm gonna try to post something every week but I needed a break from Utopia for a bit to figure out how things are gonna go. I've been wanting to write this for a long while and figured it'd be something good to unwind with.
> 
> I think this technically counts as a sister fic to Utopia? Same universe? Shrug. Enjoy!

“One of your Warlocks has been avoiding me.” Ikora glances up from her book, flicking her eyes to Zavala’s face for only a moment before going back to reading. “I’m sure you know who I’m talking about.”

“Yannick,” she answers with a bored tone. “It sounds like this is between you and him. Just go speak to him about it, Yannick is a perfectly reasonable man.”

Ikora’s right, as usual--talking to Yannick directly is the mature course of action. There’s not many people who intimidate Zavala, given his strength and the things he’s endured. However, the Awoken Warlock is a story all his own. Yannick’s not mean, not by any stretch of the word, but those sharp golden eyes are like molten light and have a way of boring straight through anyone he sets his gaze on.

No amount of armor could protect Zavala from the way his heart races every time Yannick glances his direction.

It’s unfortunate that Yannick has this effect on him, seeing as Yannick seems to want nothing to do with Zavala. The Warlock’s normally soft and open nature becomes closed and pointed, charming, fluid speech turning to quick words of acknowledgement and nothing more. More than once Zavala’s overheard Yannick joking around with his fireteam or the other members of the Vanguard--once, he’d even gotten Asher Mir to laugh, if only briefly--yet when Zavala is the one leading the mission, Yannick immediately snaps shut like a clam.

Zavala’s not sure what he’s done to warrant the behavior. Is Yannick upset about the Red War? Does he blame Zavala for what happened to the Tower, for what happened on Titan? If Yannick has always disliked Zavala, he’d never noticed until recently, when Yannick had come back from the War a changed but powerful man.

It’s the uncertainty that makes Zavala hesitate. He doesn’t pout, not the way Cayde does when he needs Ikora’s help, but he does cross his arms and settle his weight on one foot. Definitely not pouting. “If you know he’s been acting strangely, you could at least tell me _why_.”

Ikora actually seems to think that over, lowering her book for a moment to mull over the blunt suggestion. “You really have no idea?”

Zavala shakes his head. “Not a clue.”

“Alright then.” The book closes and is set aside as Ikora stands, gesturing for Zavala to follow her to the railing of the Tower. She has to lean over a bit to point out the balcony in the far distance to Zavala, a small little thing of not much use functionally, but with a stellar view of the city. “Whenever Yannick comes back from a mission, he goes to the balcony the night of his return, to clear his head and meditate.” Ikora looks back to Zavala, that familiar glint in her eyes when she knows something he doesn’t. “He should be coming back tonight. You can corner him there and get your answer.”

Zavala looks back to the balcony, already beginning to plan. “You haven’t technically given me an answer.”

She pats him on the shoulder, chuckling to herself. “A good teacher doesn’t tell her students the answer, but instead guides them to finding it themselves.” With that, she reaches for her book again, resuming her seated position.

All Zavala can do is sigh.

  


Yannick stifles a yawn as he emerges from his ship, feet hitting the metal floor of the hangar with a muffled clang. The Hunter on his team is much less subtle, hopping out and rolling when he touches the ground, springing upright into a tense and alert position. Yannick can’t help but roll his eyes, even though he’s smiling fondly. “Really, Ajax? Two strikes back-to-back, and you’ve still got energy leftover?”

“I haven’t been on a strike in _forever!_ And you know how much I like when Cayde leads the mission!” The Exo is about to say more when the other Hunter in question calls for his attention. Ajax gives Yannick a small wave before jogging over to Cayde, both of them already beginning to chatter excitedly to each other.

Yannick only exchanges a few words with Holliday about his ship before departing. Two high-stress missions in a row isn’t exactly his favorite, and he’s starting to feel the excess adrenaline much like Ajax is. It’s tempting to hang around and goof about to burn it off, but he’d rather take time to reflect on today’s events than waste time shooting the breeze.

...That, and a certain Vanguard might head to the hangar to greet them, and Yannick would really rather avoid that.

There’s not much that Yannick feels he can’t handle. After fighting nearly every type of creature in the system, defeating the grandest of foes, dragging his own lightless body to safety with nothing but a pistol and his fists, Yannick doesn’t shy away from any sort of adversary or challenge.

Except, apparently, when he has a crush.

No, apparently when he has a crush all he can do is awkwardly tense up and forget how to speak. Even talking to Asher Mir became easier than talking to Zavala for more than two seconds. It’s outright embarrassing how Yannick can’t seem to manage his own infatuation, but he’d rather spend the rest of his hypothetically endless life not dealing with it rather than confronting the fact he has a thing for his _boss_.

It’s the dead of night, thankfully, so Yannick heads directly to his favorite spot to unwind. The location itself isn’t much to look at, but it offers a beautiful view of the city. Yannick can’t help but smile as he steps onto the balcony and peers down at the twinkling lights, the soft hum of life below present even so late, the collective heartbeat of humanity breathing and alive beneath the comforting glow of the Traveler.

He’s quickly lost in his thoughts, so much so that he doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching until it’s too late. “Beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Yannick wheels around and grips the railing behind him, as if someone had just tried to shove him off the Tower. It’s almost comedic how badly Zavala’s voice startled him out of his stupor, and if Ajax were here, he’d surely be laughing at Yannick right now. He isn’t though. Nobody else is. It’s just Yannick and Zavala, alone together on the little balcony.

Despite how much his cheeks are burning, Yannick manages to straighten himself up a bit, releasing his death grip on the railing and awkwardly clearing his throat. “Yes, sir. It’s a, uh, lovely view…”

“So I’ve heard,” Zavala responds far too smoothly, his voice practically a low pur. “Mind if I join you?”

 _I should have stayed with Ajax and Cayde. I should have let Amanda keep talking to me about the new sparrow she’s working on for the races. I should have just gone home, I should have--_ “Not at all, Commander.”

The words come out before Yannick even realizes he’s saying them. There’s no way to take the invitation back though, not when Zavala is already moving to stand next to him. Helplessly, Yannick steps to the side to make room for Zavala by the edge of the balcony. Traveler help him, Zavala dwarfs him in size even now just standing idly together. The thought alone makes Yannick clutch nervously at his sleeves.

Thankfully, or perhaps unfortunately, Zavala seems to find no trouble speaking. “Did your missions go well?” Yannick isn’t sure if he’s glad that Zavala can fill the awkward silence, or frustrated that he can’t find an excuse to dip out of this conversation. “I heard you were with Cayde today.”

On reflex, Yannick snorts derisively. “It was no more difficult than keeping a child entertained. ...While being shot at.” It occurs to him afterward that he’s just insulted a member of the Vanguard directly to Zavala. The Vanguard Commander.

The panic is washed away as quickly as it came when Zavala laughs. “I’ve heard worse responses to working with Cayde. I knew you’d be able to handle it.”

Yannick wants to hide as his face immediately flushes at the compliment. It takes a great deal of self control, but Yannick manages to silently and subtly take a deep breath, clasping his hands together behind his back and straightening his back. “Thank you, sir. It’s an honor to be held in high regard by you.” Zavala turns and begins eyeing Yannick closely, carefully inspecting his face. Yannick hesitates, but forces himself to meet Zavala’s gaze. “Is something the matter, sir?”

“I’m not sure.” As Zavala turns to face Yannick completely, Yannick’s eyebrows furrow ever so slightly in confusion. Zavala’s face stays professionally neutral. “I’ve been under the impression that you’ve felt slighted by me.”

Yannick’s surprise is impossible to hide. “Slighted? I...not at all, sir.” Despite how much Yannick wants to leave, before this conversation goes spiraling into whatever hell pit it’s veering towards, Yannick turns to face Zavala, giving Zavala his entire attention just as Zavala gave him. “I have nothing but respect and admiration for you, Commander. Please forgive me if something about my behavior would suggest otherwise.”

For a moment Zavala looks just as surprised, before he begins to peer down at Yannick almost suspiciously. “You’ve been avoiding me at every turn for the past few months, haven’t you?” The shame is immediately apparent and Yannick ducks his head in response. “If you have a disagreement with me, I’d rather hear it upfront. You’ve been practically withholding mission reports just so you don’t have to deliver them to me, nearly going silent over the comms just to avoid speaking to me.”

If Yannick had known he was being so _obvious_ about it he would’ve done something. Nobody had ever said anything about it though, save for some of his friends making playful jabs here and there. He had no idea that Zavala was aware, or that it had apparently been worrying the man. All of this had been to avoid upsetting Zavala, yet Yannick managed it anyway.

“I apologize, sir,” Yannick manages to say despite the way his nerves are shaking, bowing forward. “There is no disagreement, nor slight. I...hadn’t realized my behavior was troublesome to you. I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

When Yannick raises his head, Zavala’s gaze is startlingly soft. “You can cut the formalities, Yannick.” He wishes his heart didn’t flutter at hearing Zavala say his name. “This isn’t about respect. I just want to know if there’s something bothering you, if there’s anything I can do for you to ease your mind. I don’t want this barrier between us.”

“Commander, I…” Yannick’s breath catches in his throat and he wants to slap himself for how cliche and sappy he feels. His cheeks are burning more than they ever have before, and for once, Yannick doesn’t know what to say. Solving problems beyond ‘guns’ or ‘magic’ was beyond the scope of his abilities. All he can do is avert his eyes again, trying to find something else to focus on, any way out of this perilous situation he’s gotten himself stuck in.

Zavala takes another step closer, now dangerously close. “Yannick.” His name on Zavala’s tongue is too good, that sensual rumble making Yannick nearly melt on the spot. With all the strength he can muster, Yannick slowly, hesitantly brings his eyes back to look to Zavala, trying not to think about how flustered he must look based on how flustered he _feels_.

Concern suddenly shifts to realization, as something seems to click in Zavala’s mind. His hand comes up to Yannick’s cheek, cradling the soft skin and leading Yannick a few inches closer. Yannick doesn’t fight it, practically entranced by Zavala’s touch. Anything he might have wanted to say instead comes out as a small and shaky breath.

“I’ve got you,” Zavala whispers, voice so soft it’s nearly lost in the gentle night breeze.

And then he leans down and presses his lips to Yannick’s. The Warlock immediately closes the distance between the two of them, hands going to clutch at Zavala’s arms, standing on his toes to easier meet Zavala. The hand on his cheek moves back to curl in his hair, Zavala’s other hand going to his waist.

It’s gentle yet desperate, reserved yet hungry, everything Yannick was afraid of and everything Yannick ever wanted all at once. All he can do is gasp and whine as Zavala pulls Yannick flush against his chest, Yannick’s grip on the Titan’s armor tightening when Zavala’s tongue teases his own. He’s breathless when Zavala pulls away, eyes closed as Zavala touches their foreheads together. The man is so warm, so tender, so comforting, Yannick feels as though he could stay there forever.

When Yannick’s eyes finally flutter open he looks up to Zavala, who’s still holding him intimately, fingers idly trailing through Yannick’s hair.

Zavala. The Commander of the Vanguard.

 _His_ Commander.

Panic strikes Yannick like a bolt of lightning and he’s pushing Zavala away, stepping back and holding his hands to his chest. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...we shouldn’t, I…”

Zavala doesn’t resist, letting Yannick remove himself. “Did I misunderstand?” Shame begins to crease Zavala’s features, and Yannick quickly shakes his head.

“No! No, I really...I like you a lot,” he manages to blurt out, finally bringing several months of awkward tension to an end. “Like, a _lot_ , I just, I don’t...I’m not very, uh, good at, I can’t…” Something finally fires off in his synapses, panic pushing him into fight or flight mode.

Yannick chooses flight and hops over the railing, off the edge of the Tower.

Zavala rushes to stop him but isn’t quite fast enough. Instead he watches the Warlock effortlessly glide slowly downwards, into the City, continuing to try to outrun his feelings. This time in a more literal sense. Yannick being so painfully shy wasn’t something Zavala had expected, but now that they both know how they feel about each other, something can at least be done about it.

It’s not like Yannick can run forever.

The Tower’s not that big.


	2. A Clumsy Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the anxious knot tightening in Yannick's stomach, something has to be done about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, and the fact that it's hardly proofread. Life has been sort of on fire on my end and it's been tough to sit down and write. But! I'll keep on chuggin' along, one way or another.
> 
> I hope this isn't OOC? I feel pretty comfortable with writing Cayde but I haven't written Zavala much and gosh I'm probably overthinking this. All of this fluff is just a buildup to writing Yannick getting railed by the handsome Commander, we'll get there eventually I promise.

Yannick severely overestimated his own abilities, and severely underestimated Zavala’s determination.

When he’d set out to avoiding Zavala to not deal with his own feelings, Yannick assumed that he’d done a good job of staying out of Zavala’s way. It had never occurred to him that Zavala might have been acutely aware of what Yannick was doing, or that Zavala had been trying to give Yannick space and was also making sure they didn’t run into each other.

When Zavala becomes suddenly  _ impossible _ to avoid, Yannick realizes he’s been the fool all along.

The next morning, while Yannick is adjusting his boots and getting ready to hop onto his ship, Zavala strolls up like it’s the most casual thing in the world. “Morning patrol on Io?” The Warlock’s jaw drops and he fumbles for a response. Zavala chuckles, the sound low and warm and bringing color to Yannick’s cheeks. “Forgive me. The only reason I know is because Ikora was assuring Asher you were on your way.”

Yannick’s brain stops short circuiting just enough to process the last bit. “Is that old codger fussing? I’m there nearly every other day, and he always acts like he’s not happy to see me!”

“Apparently he’s been complaining to Ikora all night about how he needs his ‘assistant’ to collect some data for him.” Yannick curses under his breath and rolls his eyes. Distracted from his own insecurities, Yannick goes back to checking his equipment, and Zavala uses that cue to take a few steps forward, until he’s standing next to Yannick and looking up at the ship. “I’ve been meaning to ask about this. Did you get it from Miss Everis?”

“Got it from one of her engrams as a gift. I can’t even remember what for.” Nimble fingers fasten the last few straps on his white gloves, Yannick glancing up to the reflective golden surface as he works. “It’s pretty gaudy, but it has a pretty smooth transmat. That, and the only ship I had before this was basically a garbage can with an engine taped to it.”

Zavala hums in amusement, drawing Yannick’s eyes over. The smile Zavala gives him is so soft and tender that Yannick immediately looks away, frowning as he focuses back on his equipment. He can feel Zavala’s gaze on him, and out of the corner of his eye, Zavala’s still smiling. “Is there...something else I can do for you, Commander?”

“You still have last night’s mission report to hand in,” Zavala says, putting his official airs back on. “The rest of your fireteam has completed theirs already.”

“Ajax finished his paperwork before me? I must really be losing my touch.” Nevermind that Yannick spent all of last night flustered and hiding in his apartment because of the very man asking for the paperwork. “I’ll have it completed by the time I return from Io, sir. I don’t want to keep Asher waiting any longer than necessary.”

“Of course. There’s no rush.”  _ That _ makes Yannick pause and turn to Zavala, who suddenly feels much closer than Yannick would prefer, though he’s not sure if Zavala’s actually moved or not. Zavala is definitely too close for comfort, his chest only a foot away from Yannick’s own. Up close the smile is even  _ more _ charming. “I could always help you fill it out when you get back.”

Yannick’s eyes flick to the rest of the hangar, finding it’s largely empty this early in the morning, the sun still in the midst of rising. Most of the crews are on the other side, blocked from view by Yannick’s ship. Knowing there aren’t any eyes on them right now is a relief, but the way Zavala steals his breath away is alarming. “I-I think I can handle it on my own, sir.” Yannick curses his own voice for coming out so small and uncertain.

“Are you sure?” A large hand comes up and cups Yannick’s cheek, and despite the panic that makes his heart flutter, Yannick instinctively presses back into that touch. Zavala leans just a bit closer. “It would be no trouble at all. I would enjoy us spending some time working together.”

Yannick’s eyes meet Zavala’s, and for a moment, they’re both being drawn to each other, ready for their lips to meet again; and then Yannick slips out of Zavala’s hold, back against the cool surface of his ship trying to put as much distance as he can between the two of them. “I--uh, really should get going, sir.”

The disappointment on Zavala’s face is brief, and immediately followed by a grin and the fire of challenge in Zavala’s eyes. “Good luck, Guardian. I’ll be awaiting your return.”

There’s nothing Yannick can even think to say to that. Instead, he responds with a small nod before being whisked away into his ship by his Ghost.

  
  


Yannick finishes the mission report on his way back from Io as promised. Working with Asher can be draining and today was no exception, but diligence is one of  Yannick’s key values, and he doesn’t want to be the one to keep Zavala from his duties just to help Yannick catch up. Definitely that reason and absolutely nothing else.

Cayde greets Yannick as he arrives with a simple wave, and a glance around reveals that Zavala isn’t waiting for him here. The subsequent sigh of relief from the Warlock catches Cayde’s interest. “You lookin’ for someone?”

“Not exactly.” Only after he’s already spoken does Yannick realize that he should’ve kept his mouth shut, but it’s too late. Cayde is already lighting up in interest, staring at Yannick expectantly for further explanation. Yannick resists the instinct to roll his eyes and instead makes himself look contemplative. “There’s someone that I’ve been...trying to avoid running into.”

“What, are they bothering you? Is someone on the Tower being a creep? You want me to give them a good ‘talking to’? You know I will!”

Yannick can’t help but laugh at that. The mental image of Cayde realizing that they're talking about Zavala is priceless. “No, no, nothing like that. They’re quite charming, actually. I’m just...I’m not used to this sort of tryst. It’s unfamiliar territory for me, and trying to navigate it is daunting.”

There’s a long pause as Cayde stares at Yanick. “...You’re talking about like, dating and sexing, right?”

“Cayde!”

“Man, only a Warlock could manage to make fun stuff sound boring.” Said Warlock huffs and looks away, heat flooding his face. Cayde spares him the humiliation of pointing it out. “So lemme get this straight; there’s a person you admire, and your response is to  _ not _ spend time with them?”

It sounds stupid when Cayde says it. Yannick frowns and crosses his arms, holding himself tightly. “It’s more complicated than that. We both like each other, but I’m not sure if I’m ready for this. I want to be, but...”

Cayde springs from his usual hangout over to Yannick, strides smooth and effortless. “Oh, okay, so you both have feelings for each other, and you want to do this thing but you’re not sure you’re ready for it, so you’re going to just avoid it forever and hope it figures itself out.” Yannick’s jaw clenches, eyes flashing irritation and embarrassment as Cayde claps him on the shoulder. “Everyone’s gotta start somewhere, pal. It might take baby steps, but you don’t make progress by standing still.”

There’s nothing more irritating than Cayde being right. While he might not be ready to jump headfirst into a relationship, Yannick has to at least try to make an effort to fight his insecurities. The only thing standing between him and Zavala is his own anxiety, and Yannick isn’t going to let a few butterflies in his stomach hold him back. He’s fought and survived through much worse.

After a moment of rolling it back and forth in his mind, forcing himself to concede and accept it, Yannick’s cold expression turns soft and he sighs. “Alright, you might have a point.”

“Aha!” Cayde throws his arms in the air victoriously, moving away from Yannick to holler to everyone else in the hangar. “Everyone hear that? One of Ikora’s Warlocks admitted I’m right! Holliday, pull the security footage! This is history in the making!” Yannick rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother to interrupt Cayde’s celebration to thank him.

Zavala isn’t at his usual post overlooking the City when Yannick goes to speak with him. It’s not like that’s where Zavala lives, of course, but it does dampen the fire of Yannick’s newfound resolve. A quick survey of the area reveals that Zavala isn't anywhere nearby. That would have been perfect 20 minutes ago before Yannick decided he was ready to face this, but nothing can ever easy, can it?

There’s plenty of other errands to take care of in the meantime. Yannick takes the opportunity to distract himself with work, the usual routine of decrypting engrams and sorting through his materials for Banshee and begrudgingly helping Ajax with his paperwork. After a particularly long call with Asher (“I was just there this morning, what could you  _ possibly _ need now?”) about Taken activity on Io, Yannick heads to Ikora to warn her that Asher is probably going to be yelling through her end of the speaker next.

It's when Yannick least expects it that he runs into Zavala--literally bumping into the Commander’s chest as he rounds a corner. Zavala blinks down at him, the momentary surprise of colliding with someone turning to wide eyes and tensing shoulders, seemingly more embarrassed upon realizing it’s Yannick. “Ah, Guardian. I--”

“Sorry Commander, I should have--”

“It’s alright, I wasn’t--”

“No, it’s fine, I--yeah. It’s, uh, cool.”

“Er...right. ‘Cool.’”

They both stare at each other for a long moment before Yannick’s bewildered expression melts into a smile and a bubble of laughter. The sound immediately makes Zavala’s shoulders relax. Yannick puts the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to hide his amusement in an effort to look serious. “I was actually looking for you, Commander. Can I get a moment with you in private?”

“Of course.” Zavala’s eyes flick over to a nearby hall before he begins heading for it, gesturing with a wave of his hand for Yannick to follow. It was once a spot for a couple of merchant stalls, but none of them have set back up since the Red War. It's entirely empty save for the two Guardians.

Yannick is still figuring out exactly what he wants to say when Zavala speaks first. “Before we begin, I would like to...apologize for my behavior.”

“Apologize, Commander?”

“It occurred to me that I may have been making you uncomfortable.” Zavala shifts from one foot to the other, arms crossed over his chest. It's clearly difficult, but he forces himself to look Yannick in the eyes. “I only meant to tease, but please let me know if I'm out of line.”

Yannick blinks up at Zavala, studying his face closely. Zavala’s forehead is creased with anticipation as he waits for Yannick, jaw locked and expression serious, eyes intently following Yannick’s. Both of their hearts pound in unison.

“You worried yourself silly over me, didn't you?” Zavala looks away, an embarrassed admission. Yannick's lips curl into a small smile. “I appreciate it, really, but…”

“But?” Despite his carefully schooled patience, Zavala can't hide the flash of panic in his eyes.

“I think I want you to.” There's a pause and Yannick looks away, blood rushing to his face. “Make me uncomfortable, I mean.”

“I'm...not sure I follow.”

Yannick takes a few steps forward, until he and Zavala are well past the point of formality and in each other’s personal space. Zavala doesn't move. “I'm not used to this, to...being with someone, but I want to be. I...I like it when you...when we, uh…” After failing to find any appropriate words, Yannick takes one more step forward, hands going to the Titan's upper arms. “...Kiss me, Commander?”

Zavala hesitates for only a moment, and when Yannick gives a nod of reassurance, Zavala immediately pulls the Warlock to his chest and leans down to comply. It’s slow and heated, Zavala leading with languid movements against Yannick’s lips, Yannick following suit to match as best he can. He’s clumsy in comparison, but every time he tries to shy away, Zavala chases after him, one hand going to the small of Yannick’s back, the other cupping the back of his head and holding him close.

Yannick gives a small, pleased sigh, and can feel Zavala smile against his lips.

When they part, Yannick is breathless. For a moment he's dazed, simply relaxing against Zavala's chest and soaking in the warmth wrapped around him. Self-consciousness sets in all at once, but the moment Zavala feels him tense the Titan is giving him a firm squeeze. “You’re alright. I’ve got you.”

With a huff, Yannick rests his head against Zavala’s armor. “Your protective instincts apply in all aspects of life, I take it.”

“Of course.” A large hand combs through Yannick’s hair, Zavala leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I can’t help wanting to protect what’s important to me, after all.”

“ _ Ugh. _ ” Yannick shoves his hands against Zavala’s shoulders in a motion to push him away--though they both know he’s not putting any real effort into it. Zavala doesn’t budge in the slightest. “Listen, if we’re going to do this, don’t get all sappy on me. ...At least, not in public.”

Zavala laughs and shakes his head. “We’ll keep it discreet. Ikora’s already aware, but I’m sure Cayde wouldn’t let either of us live this down if he found out.”

There’s a snarky remark on the tip of Yannick’s tongue when the Warlock pauses, golden eyes widening with realization. “Oh--! I’m supposed to be telling Ikora--sorry, uh, I’ve got to…” Zavala lets go and raises his hands away from Yannick to let him slip away, but Yannick hesitates. There’s a split second of heated deliberation in his head before Yannick reaches up and cups Zavala’s face, pulling him down for a kiss that lasts just a second too long but not long enough. “Meet you later?”

For once Zavala looks almost flustered, color rising to his cheeks and brows raised before he manages to compose himself. He straightens himself back out, rolling his shoulders and adjusting his posture until he’s looking proud and commanding again. Save for the heated glint in his eyes. “I still need that mission report from you, Guardian. I’ll be expecting you to stop by.”

Yannick smooths out his coat with one hand while the other fixes his tousled hair, until he looks his usual level of regal and haute. “Sounds like a date, Commander.”

They flash each other affectionate grins before turning to leave, both wearing their serious composure as they part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind this fic occurs simultaneously alongside Utopia. Yannick learns to accept affection and works on a blooming, healthy relationship, while Ajax is seducing an angry bug while also trying to cope with PTSD. Sounds about right.


End file.
